


Teacher's Pet

by Libbyhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M, Molestation, POA-era, Teacher/Student, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbyhart/pseuds/Libbyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Lupin offers to tutor Neville after class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

“Neville, can you stay after class, please?” Professor Lupin called as everyone else shunted through the door and spilled out into the hallway. Neville stayed in place, shifting his weight, with a nervous flutter in his stomach. He’d thought he was doing rather well in Professor Lupin’s class, but when a Professor asked you to stay late, it was never a good sign. 

But Professor Lupin’s eyes were kind as he leaned against the front of his desk and gestured Neville closer.

“It’s all right, Neville. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I haven’t?” Neville sighed in relief. 

“I was quite impressed with the way you handled your Boggart the other day. And the image of Professor Snape was very amusing.” Professor Lupin smiled and Neville gave a twitchy smile back. Despite Professor Lupin’s assurances, Neville still felt quite nervous at being kept late. 

Professor Lupin lay a hand on Neville’s shoulder and squeezed. “Are you having trouble in Professor Snape’s class?”

“Yes,” Neville admitted. “Professor Snape is…strict.”

Professor Lupin stroked Neville’s back soothingly. Neville figured Professor Lupin was trying to comfort him and Neville appreciated that. 

“We professors do have to be strict sometimes. So you’ll learn, Neville.”

Neville looked down and nodded. 

“But sometimes learning in a more relaxed atmosphere is best for certain students.” Professor Lupin lifted Neville’s chin, urging him to look up. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. “Special students. Like you, Neville.”

“Like me?” Neville said, surprised. Professor Lupin patted his cheek. 

“Of course, like you. Tell me, have you asked Professor Snape for help after class?”

“No,” Neville said aghast, but then immediately drew back sheepishly. “Sorry. I meant, no, sir. Professor Snape is…”

Professor Lupin laughed a little, not unkindly. “He is a bit intimidating. I understand. Perhaps I can help you? It is not my subject, true, but I’ve learned a few special techniques since leaving Hogwarts. I’d be happy to show you. In fact, I’m working on a very special potion this weekend. You can help me with it, if you wish?”

The last thing Neville really wanted was to be stuck in front of a cauldron, especially on a Hogsmeade weekend at that, but Professor Lupin’s offer was not one he could pass up. Neville nodded. “That would be great, Professor.”

“Good. It’s settled. Meet me here on Saturday evening. Eight pm. Now off with you. Go have fun with your friends.” Professor Lupin urged Neville towards the door, patting Neville’s bottom on his way out.

***

When Neville arrived at the Defense classroom five minutes before the appointed time that Saturday evening, he found the room cloaked in darkness, with only the night sky shining through the windows to light his way.

“Professor?” he called softly. Buttery-soft yellow light spilled out from the door opening in the back of the room. 

“We’ll be working back here in my office.” Professor Lupin beckoned with a big smile. Neville felt unaccountably nervous as he crossed the room and that feeling only intensified when he entered the office and Professor Lupin shut the door behind him. 

“The potion is very delicate. I’m going to lock the door so we aren’t disturbed,” Professor Lupin said. He was out of his robes, wearing simple worn trousers and a maroon cardigan, which a moment later he stripped off, leaving him in a threadbare t-shirt. 

A cauldron sat in the middle of his desk, the potion inside already bubbling an unnatural green. But Neville could find no knives or scales to cut and weigh ingredients; in fact he didn’t see anything resembling potions ingredients at all in the office. 

“What is it, sir?” Neville asked. 

“I will tell you in a moment. For now, we both need to rid ourselves of our clothes.” Professor Lupin took off his t-shirt, revealing his thin chest with scattered wiry brown hair. He began to undo his trousers and Neville backed up towards the door. 

“Sir?”

“We have one last ingredient to add. Come on, Neville. Don’t be shy. We’re just a couple of blokes, aren’t we? Don’t you change in front of your schoolmates in the showers?” 

Neville nodded. He took off his robes and his socks and shoes, but hesitated at the top button of his shirt. Professor Lupin was already down to just his pants. 

“Do you need some help, Neville?” 

Neville shook his head, though he fumbled and couldn’t quite undo the buttons. 

“Perhaps Professor Snape is correct and you are simply not willing to learn. Is that the case?” Professor Lupin’s eyes were still kind but there was a sadness to them. Neville recognized the pity there. He swallowed hard. 

“No, Professor.”

Neville steeled himself and managed to quickly finish the rest of the buttons and push his trousers down. Professor Lupin took his shoes and his robes and the rest of his clothes and placed them in the corner of the office, out of reach. Neville’s skin prickled in the cool air and he wrapped his arms around his tummy. He was just thankful Professor Lupin allowed him to remain in his pants.

“Good, now come here, and stir the potion thirty times clockwise.”

Neville obeyed, going to the potion and picking up the long thin spoon. He began to stir, counting the circles in his head, when Professor Lupin came up behind him. The heat of his body should have made Neville warm, he was standing so close, but Neville shivered instead. 

“Slower now, nice even strokes.” Professor Lupin reached around Neville and held his hand, guiding his movements. He could feel the hair on Professor Lupin’s chest brush against his shoulders until Professor Lupin dipped down and whispered, “Good, very good.” Hot breath gusted against Neville’s ear. 

Professor Lupin released him and straightened, though he remained close, with his chest brushing against Neville’s back every now and then. After a few moments, his hands came to Neville’s hips, and his fingers curled beneath the waistband of Neville’s pants as he held Neville still. 

“It’s important to have a steady stance while stirring. You want to keep your motions as smooth as possible.” His voice had gone funny, sort of raspy and low and Neville could feel something hard poking against his lower back. Neville’s skin prickled up again and his stomach felt clammy and weird. Still, Professor Lupin was only trying to help him and Neville did his best to follow Professor Lupin’s instructions. 

“Now while you stir, I’ll tell you a little bit about this potion. Would you like to know what we’re brewing?” Professor Lupin said. 

“Yes, sir.”

“This potion helps suppress certain…urges,” Professor Lupin said. With his hands still on Neville’s hips, he began to massage them lightly, thumbs digging down just above Neville’s bottom. He was pushing Neville’s pants down little by little and Neville froze. 

“Keep going, Neville, or you’ll ruin in. It’s very important we get this right.” 

“Yes, sir,” Neville said. “Do you mean…like wolfsbane, sir?” Neville was proud he was able to keep a somewhat steady voice as he asked the question, even though Professor’s Lupin’s hands never stilled.

“Similar, I suppose. Though this has broader applications. There you go.” Professor Lupin breathed deeply behind him; if Neville didn’t know any better, he would think the Professor just sniffed his hair. 

“I’m going to push your pants down, Neville. Don’t worry. I’ll remove mine as well. We both need to be completely nude.”

“All right,” Neville whispered. 

Professor Lupin pushed Neville’s pants down to his ankles. He heard the rustle of clothing, and then the Professor’s hands we’re back on his hips, fingers digging into his buttocks. Suddenly he felt something hard pressed between his cheeks. Something hard and slick. He froze, inhaling sharply. The Professor didn’t seem to notice his faltering strokes, and Neville redoubled his efforts to keep stirring even while his stomach twisted into a knot. 

“You see, for example, I have certain…desires for young boys. Like you, Neville.” Professor Lupin rubbed against him. Neville bit his lip to keep quiet. He tried to focus on his stirring but his dick was getting hard, like it sometimes did in the middle of the night or in the early morning hours. He felt horrified, but was glad Professor Lupin couldn’t see. 

“This potion helps me resist, but unfortunately I’ve run out. And in order to make a new batch…well, it requires a very special ingredient. Tell me, Neville, have you had any wet dreams yet?”

“S..sir?” Neville stammered. Professor Lupin’s hand snaked around Neville’s waist. He found Neville’s penis and Neville flushed hotly when Professor Lupin wrapped his hand around it. 

“Oh good. Yes, this is good. You are able to ejaculate, are you not?” Professor Lupin began to stroke him, drawing the foreskin back and forth with his strokes and Neville felt hot and funny all over. 

“Yes—sir,” Neville said. He dropped the spoon and gripped the edge of the Professor’s desk. His whole body felt weird, like he had a fever, and Professor Lupin kept rubbing against him, holding Neville’s bottom in a tight grip with his free hand. 

“It’s so hard to resist you, Neville. I bet you’d be so tight around me, wouldn’t you? So soft. So young,” Professor Lupin panted. “If I don’t take this potion, I’d be forced to bend you over this table and take you now. Do you understand, Neville? Or maybe you’d like that? It’s all right to moan a little, if you need to. Though I’d like to hear you scream. Oh yes. That would be lovely.” 

Neville bit back a whimper despite Professor Lupin’s instructions. He squeezed his eyes shut and his whole body felt as if it were wound up in clenched coil, ready to burst. A sudden rush of release went through him. He looked down and saw white liquid shoot out from the end of his dick like it sometimes did in the middle of the night or in the wee hours of the morning. Professor Lupin kept stroking him, milking every last drop free, then he grabbed Neville’s hips with both hands, held his bottom open until Neville felt something hot and sticky pour out all over him. 

The Professor panted harshly and released him. Neville felt the liquid squish between his cheeks and drip down his leg. He felt like he might sick-up right then and there. But he stayed still. He caught his breath. He watched as Professor Lupin syphoned his ejaculation from the stone floor and direct it into the potion. It fizzled and popped for a moment until it settled into a smooth glassy surface once more. 

“I’ll just clean you up, shall I? Then you can get dressed.”

Neville wasn’t certain from where it came, but the next thing he knew, Professor Lupin had produced a warm wet flannel and rubbed it over his bottom, digging down between the cheeks. He lingered, but then moved it around to Neville's now soft and limp penis. As soon as the Professor was finished, Neville rushed to get his clothes and despite his jittery hands, he managed to pull them on without too much fuss. When he turned around, Professor Lupin was dressed again as well. 

“One more thing, Neville.” He withdrew his wand. Neville stiffened and braced himself, but he only heard one word before everything went peaceably black. 

_Obliviate._

***

“You did very well,” Professor Lupin said. Neville blinked. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls.

“Professor?”

“The potion needs to rest overnight, but it’s a very good start.” 

Neville looked around and found the cauldron at the middle of Professor Lupin’s desk. He vaguely recalled stirring the bubbling green potion, but the memory felt dim and hazy, as if it had happened in a dream. 

“Would you like to come back tomorrow night and help me finish it?” Professor Lupin said. He smiled kindly. His eyes crinkled at the corners. 

Neville’s stomach turned. He didn’t particularly want to, but he supposed that was just because he didn’t enjoy Potions very much. Still, he needed the help. And it was so nice of Professor Lupin to offer his tutelage when it wasn’t even the subject he taught. 

Neville nodded. 

“Splendid! I will see you at eight pm again, then. Don’t be late!”

“Yes, Professor,” Neville said. Professor Lupin opened the office door for him and patted Neville’s bottom on his way out.


End file.
